Ameme
Ameme (アメメ) is a fan-character in the series [http://keroro.wikia.com/wiki/Keroro_Gunso Keroro gunso]. She is a student. Character She spent most of her life on Pekopon, in Paris. She isn't really familiar with Keron just yet, but tries her best to fit in. She takes almost everything seriously and is cautious about her looks. She was the third member of Riwawa's gang. She stays quiet, even when people pester her. She will act up when something annoys her too much or when she has an idea. She sometimes likes to joke around, but most of the time, she is serious past her own age. When something is in a mess, she can't help but tidy it as much as she can, even if she is is going to so dusty people who even know what her skin color is. Except her room. She NEVER cleans her room. Appearance Being she was born in Paris, the looks of people there influenced her look and tastes. She has some kind of Parisian accent. She is self cautious about her looks, so she wears a red bandanna with some white spots around her neck, a short black wig, a dark Grey coat, some black boots and red boots with her symbol, a "Sol key", some black sunglasses and a Grey-pink french beret as a hat. She only shows her real look to only her boyfriend Robebe and her parents. History Not much to say other than she was born and raised most of her life on earth, in Paris, France. She lived there for about ten years and moved back on her eleventh birthday. Childhood Her parents, as a newly married couple, went to spend their honeymoon on Earth. When they were going to come back on Keron, her mother was pregnant with Ameme. They said that when she was going to hit five years old, they were going back to their home planet. So, for the time, they lived on Paris's Alien street. But when Ameme hit five, her parents saw pretty Paris can be, so they stayed for some more.She went to an Alien school, and had many different types of aliens as friends. She sometimes went with her mother outside Alien Street, with their anti-barriers of course, take a walk in the streets, see the Eiffel Tower, etc. But one day, her mother got a job and had to move on Keron, Ameme had to come with her. Her dad is still in Paris, but sometimes Ameme comes to Earth for a week or two to visit him. Relationships Mother Ciyeye - Her mother. Ameme loves her like no one does, even though it was her that made her move away from her father. Father Hyusoso - Her father. She loves him like no one does, and was heartbroken when she had to leave him. She still gets to send him notes and visit him from time to time. Robebe - Her boyfriend. She loves him so much it isn't healthy. He one of the 3 who know how Ameme really looks like without her accessories. Also a member of the "Oddballs". Riwawa - The leader of the "Oddballs", commonly known as "Riwawa's Gang". She thinks she should act more serious and stop joking, but that doesn't stop her to be one of Ameme's best friends. Jowewe - She is the "Oddballs" newest member, and is already Ameme's best friend. They both share mutual likes and dislikes, and sometimes act like they were fraternal twins. Ameme adores her poems. Pinono - She hates him so much she wants him dead. Ever since she came to Keron and to a keronian school, he bullied her constantly. It was till Riwawa offered her to join her gang, witch was only composed of Riwawa and Robebe. She was overjoyed when Riwawa put up a plan to give him a lesson. Abilities None yet. Strengths Her friends When she is with Robebe Her family Clean places Weakness She is afraid of the dark When someone says she looks ugly (This will lead her to go in a trauma state, thinking that she is indeed, ugly.) Loud noises Homesickness Her allergy to eggplant. Future After graduating college, she moves away to another planet for studies and University. She comes back on Keron at 21. At 25, after a long time of not seeing, she finds Robebe, and start dating again. She lost her fear for the dark and isn't self cautious about her looks anymore, but still keeps her accessories. at 27, She and Robebe get married, and, at 28, gets a little boy named Ganono and at 31, a little girl called Hisasa. Children Girls: Hisasa Boys: Ganono Category:Keronians Category:Characters